Senri
Senri (センリ Senri) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. She mysteriously appeared one day and her origins remain unknown until some secrets are revealed... Later on, Senri is able to transform into Cure Alcubierre (キュアアルクヴィエール Kyua Arukuvu~iēru), the Pretty Cure of Spacetime. Personality Senri is pleasant to be around usually, although she doesn't open up to just anyone. Gaining her trust is hard, but if one is persistent, she will eventually accept them into her space. She is very secretive, keeping to herself about her thoughts and feelings, leading people to not be able to know her. Senri doesn't like to talk about herself, be it her origins or just her hobbies or interests. Once she sets her eyes on a goal, she is determined to achieve it, to the point of being overly stubborn. Very little can stop her from going through with her plans, as she is very independant, something that often brings out her stubbornness. Appearance Senri is a girl of average build with blue hair seperated in two and tied low as well as green eyes. Her usual outfit consists of a white shirt reaching her elbows and a brown vest over it, along with a black skirt. Her kneesocks are white and her boots are brown with grey tips. She wears a bracelet partly made of rainbownian treasure. She also wears a brown hat, under which she hides her ears as is later revealed, and her Star Color Pendant as a necklace. As Cure Alcubierre, her eyes stay the same colour but her hair changes to white. While her hairstyle basically stays the same, it becomes longer and curls outwards slightly at the ends, held by two ball-like clasps, surrounded by square clips. At each side of her head there is a blue ribbon, attached by a square clip. Her cat ears, now openly displayed are black, slightly rounded with white fur tufts inside and she wears an earring on the right one. The dress she wears is mostly white, has a rounded collar and two different sleeves, one puffy black and one off-shoulder, white and open. The bodice has three square buttons, two on one side and one on the other. At the top of her chest is her Star Color Pendant. The blue skirt is simple but has two layers underneath it, one of them is translucent black. A pocket watch is attached on it too, with a chain connecting to the collar. Around her neck is a black chocker with a bell resembling a planet attached to it. Both her gloves and white boots have different lengths and have the same ball-like clasps like her hair does, as does her cat tail. History Most of Senri's background is unknown, as she doesn't talk about it much and her appearance was sudden and without explanation. However due to her first appearance, she can clearly be identified as an alien. Interestingly, when she makes her first appearance, she already owns a Star Color Pendant, although she can't transform with it and doesn't even know its purpose, nor does she own a Star Color Pen. Senri also wears a bracelet partly made of rainbownian treasure, which pulls Blue Cat's attention towards her fairly quickly. She keeps encountering the Pretty Cures no matter where she goes and since the six see each other rather often because of this, they begin talking with one another. Later, it is revealed that she is somehow of Rainbownian descent, although how that is possible, Senri keeps a secret for some more time... What she was hiding under her hat is revealed to be her ears! Relationships Yuni/Cure Cosmo '''- the two of them are from the planet Rainbow and Yuni had assumed that she was the only one that had managed to flee from it, so seeing another Rainbownian comes as a surprise to her. She doesn't trust Senri... Cure Alcubierre '''Cure Alcubierre (キュアアルクヴィエール) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Senri. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Attacks Alcubierre Drive '''(アルクヴィエールドライブ): Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Alcubierre is able to perform this attack. Etymology '''Senri (センリ) is written in katakana and as such, doesn't have a direct translation. '''Cure Alcubierre '''is named after Miguel Alcubierre Moya, a Mexican theoretical physicist. Alcubierre is known for the proposed Alcubierre drive, a speculative warp drive by which a spacecraft could achieve faster-than-light travel. Trivia * Her birthday is on October 9th, making her zodiac sign Libra. ** She shares it with Karl Schwarzschild, a physicist and astronomer who provided the first exact solution to the Einstein field equations of general relativity. * Senri likes jazz music and plays the saxophone from time to time. * Her favourite food is anything containing noodles. Gallery SenriAlcubierre.png|Senri and Cure Alcubierre's profile Senri.png|Senri's profile, with a headshot of her without her hat CureAlcubierre.png|Cure Alcubierre's profile Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Cures Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Aliens Category:User: Fynxfan Category:White Cure